The Small Fragile Treasure
by The-red-eyed-hunter
Summary: How Alistairs and Lyna's Mahariel relationship was after the dead of the Archdemon. A summary before the story: The Grey Warden: Forbidden Warrior.   Sorry for Grammatical faults. I am not English


**Hi there! I thought, let's make a small story about the relationship between the Dalish Warden en Alistair. It's a small one-shot to make clear how their relationship was. You could say a sort of small story before The Grey Warden: Forbidden warrior.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Lyna ran as hard as she could. She heard her ex-lover screaming her name. Trying to stop her. But she couldn't.

'_I will defeat the Archdemon… I must defeat the Archdemon…' _that was all that went through her mind.

She took the sword that was in reach. She ran towards the dragon. Her blood was flowing quickly through her veins. Her impossible quest was nearing a end. Everything was ending and waiting for this moment

The sword hit the dragon and the demon screamed in rage and agony. Eventually it lied down with its head. Lyna Mahariel, a proud elf from the Dalish, looked down at the Archdemon while she panted. She lifted the sword and let a heroic roar escape out her mouth. She smashed the sword through the skull of the Archdemon.

Then the time stopped for a moment, just for a second. She saw Alistair, Morrigan and Zevran, who looked surprised for a moment. Then there was light, bright. Lyna focused on the sword and prayed to every God she knew.

She felt something trying to take over here, but then it slipped. There was a load bang, and a force smashed them back.

Lyna felt herself falling on her back and she gasped for air. She could feel the exhaustion taking over her mind and body. She heard voices. Roars of victory and whispers that said she was fine. She peeked through her eyes for a moment and smiled when she saw his face.

It was all over. They won! They truly won!

But Lyna knew she lost too. She lost the man who she truly loved. It pained her, but for the sake of Ferelden she had no choice.

She closed her eyes and the darkness took over.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The Blight was defeated. Ferelden was once again in peace.

Lyna stood very proud in the mirror. Her wounds were healing great, thanks to Wynne. She smiled when she saw herself, alive and breathing. She was in her room from the Palace in Denerim, where she stayed. It had been a week now.

Lyna's dark blue eyes stared in the mirror as he dark hair fell on her shoulders. She touched the mirror with her hand. She sometimes wondered if this was some dream. Her quest was over and she had been successfully. She remembered her friends and she smiled at those memories.

"Ah, my dear Warden," Said a charming voice behind her. She smiled brightly and turned.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite assassin!" she said cheerful. Zevran gave her a charming smile.

"What can I say? Everybody loves Zevran!"

Lyna laughed. "I still can't believe that this is all over! It feels like some mad dream! I am so excited!"

Zevran laughed. "Perhaps we could celebrate it with some… pleasurable activities."

"Ah, thanks for the offer, but I have to decline it. You know, don't want to mess my hair." She said mockingly and Zevran smiled seductively.

"Don't think about it, you pervert." She warned. "The coronation is about to start and Alistair is going to kill me if I miss it."

They walked through the halls and went in the Great Hall where also the Landsmeet was held. Lyna remembered how she killed Loghain in that place. That cold hearted bastard.

When people started to notice the warden, they started to cheer and screamed and sang the name: The Hero of Ferelden. Lyna looked surprised at this.

Someone chuckled and Lyna saw it was Wynne. "Wynne…. Please don't say you are responsible for this."

The old woman chuckled. "I'm afraid Alistair did. I must say, he could have thought of a better name."

"Indeed." Lyna agreed. "The lamest name ever!"

"I believe Anora had her part in too."

By the name of Anora Lyna stiffer. "R-really…" she said with a bit sadness in her tune. Wynne looked at her worried and Lyna quickly hid her pain.

"Don't give me that look! You'll get wrinkles on your forehead!" she joked and then walked away and heard Wynne chuckling.

She saw Oghren and Sten by the table with the drink and food. As she expected, Sten was enjoying the sweet food, and Oghren the alcohol. She walked to them and greeted them happy.

"Kadan, you are healed? Good." Sten stated shortly.

Lyna grinned at Sten. "Sten, I am invincible. I thought you already knew that."

"Humility was always your best qualities." He responded sarcastic.

"I didn't hear you complain when I brought back your sword."

His face pulled strangely together. Lyna guessed he was smiling.

"Well, Warden, I'll drink on you tonight." Said Oghren and he raised his goblet and drank the ale away in a couple of seconds.

When everyone suddenly started the become quiet Lyna looked up and her face frowned. "I think I'm joining you, Oghren…"

Alistair and his soon-to-be wife, Anora came into the hall. Lelianna found Lyna and said a quick hello and looked at the ceremony. The priestess from the Chantry spoke her blessing as Alistair bowed before her. When he raised, the priestess announced that Ferelden had a new king. The crowd cheered and Alistair waved. Lyna could tell he was a bit nervous.

"My friends," he began. "We have gathered to celebrate to those who are responsible for our victory. Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege of Denerim, there is one in particular."

Alistair looked for the familiar face. Lyna hoped he won't find her, but Leliana gave a push at her back. Lyna cursed at her and she giggled. When she turned she saw Alistair with some relief and joy on his face. He hinted her to come forward. For a moment she thought of running away through the main gate and never look back again.

"There is one in particular." He continued with a fling of his humor in his tune. "Who deserves commendation."

She took steps forward, although they felt heavy.

"The one who led the final charge against the Archdemon remains with us still. An inspiration to all she saved that day."

She looked at Anora, who smiled gratefully at her.

She remembered that she promised Anora to never interfere with Alistair again. She was a woman of her word and she held her promise in honor.

Arl Eamon, who stood beside the new King, made a small bow towards her and she responded it with a smile.

Alistair smiled at her on a way that only he could. She quickly turned her face to hide the flush over her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Hero of Ferelden. The first Grey Warden who defeated the Blight since Garahel four centuries ago."

There overwhelming applause and everybody screamed and shouted her title with joy. Lyna bowed for Anora and Alistair. "Your majesty"

Alistair raised his eyebrow. "You don't have to bow for us. You're the one who saved us, remember?"

Lyna smiled and raise. The celebration went one. Anora talked to some nobles from Ferelden. Lyna went outside. She had decided that she won't stay in Denerim, but that she was going to travel around the world. She already was planning to go with Sten, Zevran and Lelianna. She really longed to see Seheron, Par Vollen, Antiva and Orlais. She was offered to return to her clan, but she was afraid that she won't fit in that life anymore.

"Well, it seems Morrigan kept her word." Lyna turned and saw the king of Ferelden. She bowed, but Alistair scowled at her. "Please, don't do that. Everybody else does that already."

"Forgive me. Just trying to get used to your new status."

Alistair grunted on that. "Tell me about it…" he mumbled. Then there was a silence. Lyna stood there a bit awkward.

"The Warden from Orlais already started to question how we defeated the Archdemon." He said. Lyna looked in his green eyes, but quickly looked away when she felt a blush creeping on her face. "Really?" she said with a dry throat.

"What do you think I should say?"

"I don't know. I suppose we can't say about the little baby demon, can we?"

Alistair laughed at this and Lyna glanced at him from her corners. "I suppose we can't."

There was another silence and this time Lyna couldn't take it anymore. "I have to go, so-"

Before she could walk away, she was yanked at her wrists and she let out a soft yelp.

"Stay, please." Lyna looked up at his plea and saw desperation in his eyes. She wondered why she broke it off with him for a moment. She could be his mistress, even if he was married. She quickly shoved of that thought and yanked herself free.

"Please Alistair. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I've heard you're going to leave." He said quickly. He looked at searching. Lyna nodded.

Than Alistair took her wrists and dragged her away from the crowd.

"A-Alistair! What in the name of the Creators-"

"Just… follow, okay."

He dragged into the gardens of the palace and they were completely alone. Lyna felt a shiver through her body and looked at Alistair with fearful eyes. Alistair embraced her with so much tenderness and gently. She didn't dared to embrace him back.

"I just want to be with you…" he whispered in her hair.

"Alistair…" she mumbled. For a moment she was tempted to throw her promises away and to kiss the man, but she had to face reality. She pushed him at his chest gently.

"You're going to be married soon. With Anora." She stated.

"I can call it off, you know."

"And risk civil war again? No way!" she exclaimed.

He took her chin and raised. "For you I would fight the world."

She remembered his hands on her body like it was yesterday. She shook her head and took a step back. "That's not all of it." Lyna looked at him and decided to speak with most honesty.

"I am an elf. You're a king." She stated. "No noble shall accept that, and neither should you."

"I don't care." He responded.

"But that the whole point!" Lyna exclaimed angrily. "You should care! You're the king of Ferelden. This whole country depends on you!"

Lyna sighed and turned for a second. She faced him again and sadness was all over. "I can't give you an heir…" she said softly. She putted her hand on his chest. "How much I want to give you a child. You, me and our child. Just the three of us." She smiled at that fantasy.

"We can, Lyna. If we try enough I am certain that we have a baby." He putted his hand on her stomach.

"You said it yourself. Two Grey Wardens can't have a child." She took his hand and held it. "I am not going to spend my life wishing something that never is going to happen." She looked at Alistair and placed both her hands at his cheeks. "Alistair… do you know why I arranged this marriage with Anora? She is… a good wife, and she can give you the heir you need."

Alistair placed his hands on her hands. "I don't need an heir. I don't need Anora. Just you and only you." His green eyes pierced through her own. Green met blue. His head bowed a bit forward, but before he could kiss her she turned her face away and took her hands from his cheek.

"Alistair." She said serious. "Let me go."

"What? No!" he exclaimed.

Lyna glared. "I am not requesting this. I am demanding you to let me go and never look back at me again."

"But I-"

"Excuses again?" she said as she raised her voice. The pain was too much. "No more! Enough Alistair!" with that she walked away and tried not to cry. She bit on her lower lip and cursed.

'_Tomorrow, I am leaving this place! For once and for all'_

Anora passed her bye and Lyna couldn't help herself to glare at woman. Anora looked a bit ashamed of herself and Lyna passed her by quickly.

Tomorrow she was going to leave with Sten to Par Vollen. Afterwards, Antiva with Zevran and Orlais with Lelianna. She was even planning to find Morrigan.

She smiled a bit when she thought of her new adventures and retreated herself in her room.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**6 Months later.**

Alistair was sitting on his desk, while reading some letters he had received.

It had been 3 months since his marriage. Everyone was present at his wedding. Everyone, except Lyna. Somehow he felt relieved. He couldn't bear to see her while he was marring another woman. Lyna hasn't been completely wrong about his marriage with Anora. Together they ruled Ferelden fantastic. In fact, it never had been so good!

There was only one thing. It seems Anora couldn't get pregnant. So far for the heir. He sometimes regretted his marriage. If he had to be childless, then he would rather had it with Lyna.

He cursed under his breath at that thought. In a certain way he started to love Anora, but just not… like he loves Lyna.

"Your Majesty?" Said a voice behind him. Some servant from the palace was talking. Alistair didn't even looked and waved his approval to speak

"Your Majesty, the Hero of Ferelden has returned." With that, Alistair looked up and stood up so fast that his chair fell. He cursed under his breath. "When? Why?" he exclaimed. The young servant didn't knew what to say and stuttered. Alistair apologized for his outburst. "Please, bring her to my office." The servant nodded and bowed.

Alistair put his chair up and felt nervous.

'_How much did she changed? Did she changed her mind? Is she okay? Is something wrong?' _ al kind of questions went through his mind. When there was a knock on the door of his office, Alistair straighten himself and said his approval.

"Lady Mahariel is here, your Majesty." Said the same servant. He led the woman in the chamber and she thanked him kindly. The servant bowed and went back to his duties.

Meanwhile, Alistair looked at her. And her stomach. It was huge! "Y-you're, you're-"

"Pregnant?" she finished him with her eyebrow up. Alistair opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked dumbfounded.

"Hello Alistair." She said cool. She walked to a chair and sat down. Alistair followed and plumped in the chair on the opposite.

"Maker's Breath…" he said eventually.

"You can say that again." She answered sarcastic. "I never expected this. So far, 'Two Grey Wardens can't have children.'"

"How long?" he asked.

"Six months." She answered.

Alistair then stood up and walked towards Lyna. Lyna stayed down at her chair. Alistair kneeled before her and grinned. "So far, 'I can't give you a child.'"

Lyna smiled a bit, but that quickly disappeared. "I found it out soon after I left. I needed to think if I should tell you, but I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, someone entered the room. They both looked up and saw Anora. "Warden, I heard you've returned in most… extraordinary position."

"Your Highness." Bowed Lyna. "And yes. It's true, I am pregnant." She hesitated for a moment. "From your husband…"

Anora didn't seem to become hot or cold, and watched her as she walked towards Lyna. "How long are you?"

"Six Months." She said again.

Anora nodded. "I shall be blunt Warden. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell the father of his child, but I am not expecting anything else if that is what you mean." Lyna looked at Alistair.

Anora walked to the door and closed it and then walked back. Alistair was still kneeled before Lyna. "Warden… the child…" Anora said. She looked doubtful for a moment. Lyna looked questionable at her.

"Alistair and I… we can't have a child, so he shall remain without an heir." Anora stated. "But now you're pregnant…"

Lyna blinked and then stood up. "You want me to give my child?"

Alistair blinked for a second and then raised to. The both looked surprised at Anora.

"I know… I have no right to ask you this, but think about it…" Anora looked at Alistair. "Say something!" she snapped.

"I…" he stopped and then looked at Lyna. "This child… will be half elf and half human…" he started. "If you give it to me… us, then I promise it will raise in safe place."

Lyna looked confused at him. Anora talked further for Alistair. "Think about it. The child shall learn the best education, live like a noble and shall be the heir of Ferelden."

Lyna still hasn't said a word and then rage filled her eyes. "WHAT?" she snapped at both of them. "I only came to tell him about his child! Nothing more, damn it!"

They both looked stunned at the outburst.

"By the Dread Wolf! I am leaving, bloody-"

"Wait!" exclaimed Alistair. "Anora, please, let us be for a moment." Anora looked at him and nodded. She left the room and only Lyna and Alistair remained.

"What? Trying to convince to give my child away? To you?" she said furious.

Alistair's face grew cold. "What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! You think the nobles would accept an Elf on the throne?" she threw her arms in the air. "Damn it! I never should have come here!"

Alistair took her by her shoulders and looked at her. She hasn't changed at all. She still had that stubborn face and those beautiful sea-color eyes of hers.

"I thought you of all people would understand what it is to be a bastard." Lyna said hurtful. "How can you do the same to your own child?"

"I'm not!" he exclaimed. "I will protect this baby! With you by my side!"

"Not this again…" she said groaning. She walked away from him and turned her back against him. "I just wanted to tell you that you have a child. That's all. I wasn't even planning to inform Anora about this. I want it to leave in peace, in ignorance of his or her father." The hurt went through her voice as well as fear.

Alistair hugged her from behind and putted his hands on her stomach. "I can give you and our child so much. Why won't you allow it?"

Lyna sighed and leaned in his embrace, closing her eyes. He had missed her. Every night he missed her.

"As long as I live…" she mumbled. Alistair looked at her. "As long as I live, the child will be under my hand." She said. "But if I die, for what reason… the child is yours to take care of…"

Alistair kissed her shoulder. "You could stay…" he mumbled.

"I doubt Anora would like that." She said tiredly.

"I doubt she will notice!" he chuckled. Lyna laughed a bit. "We live separated, so no hard feelings against each other. In fact, I am not even surprised if she has some lover or something."

Lyna sighed. "I am such a idiot for arranging this marriage." She mumbled sadly.

Alistair chuckled. "Then we both are idiots."

"I'll stay until the baby is born. Afterwards, I am leaving again with the child." She freed herself from his embrace and looked at him. "Do we have a deal? If I die, the child is yours to take care of, but only if die. There are no other reasons."

Lyna held out her hand. Alistair took it and kissed it gentle. "My sweet fair lady, you have my word as a king."

Lyna smiled at him. "Charming as always."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Alistair and Lyna spend their days together. Alistair would often put his hand on Lyna's stomach and sometimes he felt the baby kick. Servant and other residents looked sometimes rather surprised or even disgraced at the two. Lyna would feel bothered by the looks people gave them, but then Alistair took her hand and kissed it to calm her.

Lyna and Alistair talked about the time they were without each other. To Lyna's surprise, Alistair was speaking the truth about Anora. They really were living separated. From bed and table. Alistair always ate together with Lyna and sometimes at night sneaked towards her room to lay beside her.

Wynne, who became part of the council, was overjoyed when she heard of the pregnancy of Lyna, much to Lyna's surprise. Wynne was always dutiful and when Lyna was a Grey Warden, she pressed her to remember her duty as a Warden.

Leliana and Zevran came by too and Lyna was surprised when Oghren told her he had settle down with Felsi, and was about to become a father himself. Sten wrote her letters from Seheron and, just as Lyna expected, he was much of a stoic. But he had promised he would visit her once the child was born. She always wondered how Sten was with babies. She never heard of Morrigan though. Nobody did. She wondered how Morrigan's pregnancy went. Lyna suspected that the same night, when Alistair slept with Morrigan not only impregnated her, but afterwards also Lyna. With a small blush she thinks back at that night and sighs happily.

The last months went fast as she enjoyed her days. And then the day was there.

She screamed at the pain she never felt before. "Shit! This hurts!" she cursed.

"Just keep breating, Lyna." Said Wynne calm.

Lyna was now in labor of the child. While Alistair paced through the room, while Zevran tried to calm him down, Oghren drank much more than usual and Sten flinched at every scream Lyna made. The men in the room had to do their best to control themselves with every scream they heard.

"Hold on, Lyna." Said Leliana as she stroked Lyna's thick dark hair. Servants were busy running around to provide enough for the birth of the child. Lyna groaned at the pain and cursed again.

And then, a baby scream filled the rooms. Alistair looked up, just like everybody. Leliana came out of the bedroom and smiled. "Congratulations! You became a father of healthy baby-girl!" she exclaimed.

Alistair felt time stop for a moment and walked numbly in the room. Lyna looked exhausted, but the child was on the stomach of her mother. Alistair came closer and Lyna smiled at him.

"Our daughter…" she said weakly. Alistair took carefully the child, while Wynne helped him with holding the fragile child.

He looked dumbfounded at the small person in his arms. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had the pointy ears of an elf, but they were smaller than Lyna's.

The rest came into the room, and congratulated Alistair with his newborn daughter. Zevran and Sten looked with most surprise at the baby, like they never saw something like that before.

Alistair over handed the baby to Sten, who was a bit clumsy to hold her. When he finally had her in his arms he looked at her searching. "Strange…" he stated. He looked at Lyna. "How can something so small…" the baby girl grabbed his finger strongly. "… be so strong." Lyna smiled proudly and straighten.

"You don't have a name yet, little one." She said softly.

"I suggest calling her, Francesca." Suggested Zevran, as he coed the baby.

Alistair eyebrow lifted. "Why?"

"I once met a Francesca. She was beautiful and the best whor-"

"We can't call her after someone like that!" exclaimed Alistair.

"What about Antoinette?" said Leliana.

"Nah, too Orlesian." Rejected Alistair. "We'll think of something." He took the child from Sten and kissed his daughters forehead. "Bless you, child. Bless you."

Anora came visit them when everyone else left. He congratulated them both with the birth of their daughter. Lyna was surprised that Anora didn't seemed jealous at all. With that, Anora won some of her respect.

Arl Eamon came too. He congratulated them, but looked at Alistair with a worried face. Alistair tried to push the thought of worry away. He now only wanted to be with the woman he loved and the daughter they had.

When they were alone, and their young baby slept in her little bed, Alistair helped Lyna to fresh up. He helped her with her bath and her cloths. The chambermaids cleaned the bed. And they stepped in bed, both exhausted.

They said nothing. Alistair glanced at his daughter. Lyna kissed his cheek softly and then went to sleep. Alistair looked at both of them. He laid down and kissed Lyna.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Alistair felt even more pain then he first saw Lyna leaving. Now he had to say goodbye to his daughter. For three months he had tried to convince Lyna to stay, but she always refused. The young baby looked a lot like her mother, with dark hair and the same shape of face. Her green eye and their form was what she inherited from her father.

The baby was against Lyna's chest, as she prepared to take her leave.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Alistair said sad.

Lyna nodded. "The same goes for you. I shall send every week a letter, so that you know where I am."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I am not certain. I plan to live somewhere for a couple years outside Ferelden. Rumors are already going round. I'll return over a couple years when she is older and stronger."

"I'll see…" Alistair stroke the cheek of the baby. "You could always st-"

"No." she said harsh.

Alistair sighed. "Fine, be stubborn. But please, stay safe." He putted his hand on her cheek and she nodded.

"And you, young lady," he said to the child. She moved a bit at the sound of his voice. "Remember my voice, little treasure of mine. Because it will be a while before we see each other…" he kissed the child softly and the little girl made small sounds. He smiled at his daughter.

"Until we meet again." He said to Lyna and with that she and his child disappear at the horizon.

"Until we meet again." He whispered to himself. He turned and retook his duty as king.


End file.
